No Other Option
by Miss Weird
Summary: Hermione must marry. But to save her would he do anything?
1. Chapter 1

**No Other Option **

**Summary:** Hermione must marry. But to save her would he do anything?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

For Hermione Granger her sixth year had been far form easy. She had had a tough time deciding just what class she should take; she wasn't sure of just what it was that she wanted to be when she grew up. So the Headmaster, and her head of house had agreed to let her take on the duties of a new time-turner. She had attended all her classes, and was likely to pass them all. There was only a week before exams, and you can well imagine Hermione was over prepared. She was now in potions class, rapidly taking notes on the things that were sure to be on the exam, when a spotted owl came in through one of the high windows. It landed in front of Hermione, drawing the whole class's attention.

"What, Miss Granger, could be so important as to interrupt my class?" Professor Snape said not so kindly.

"I'm not sure, Sir."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it." He snapped.

She untied the letter from the owl's legs, and turned it over. Automatically she recognized her head of house' seal. She opened it and read through it quickly.

"Well?" Professor Snape said impatiently.

"It's from, Professor McGonagall. I'm to go directly to her office."

"Well, leave then."

She nodded, while packing up her things. Then quickly left the classroom.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk looking over the letters in front of her. She took a sip of tea, and picked one up reading over it again. Never had she had one student who got so many apprenticeships. There must be one from every field. She had no doubts that this particular student would excide in any field she felt she should choose, though she secretly hoped she would choose Transfiguration. She set the letter back down and waited patiently for her student to arrive. There was a knock at the door, and she let her in. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger."

"Good afternoon, Professor." She replied.

"Please have a seat." McGongall offered, then continued once she was seated. "Now as you know there are many students, who choose their choice of field, before their sixth year, you however, where one of the few that did not. Instead you choose to use a time turner, and go to all the class, teaching fields in which you were interested in. There are many people who know this, and those same people have offered you an apprenticeship."

"How many?" Hermione asked shifting in her seat.

"About thirteen." McGongall answered.

"Wow…"

"Tea? Miss Granger?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Hermione was no closer to choosing an apprenticeship. There were simply too many to choose from. There was Arithmancy, Charms, Herbology, Legilimency, Occlumency, Potions, Transfiguration, Medical Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And although she was good in all of those subjects she didn't know which to choose. So she sat in the Great Hall with all the other students, for the End of the Year Feast, books speared all about her. 

"Hermione do you ever stop studying?" her red headed friend asked.

"For your information, Ron, I'm not studying," she replied.

"Are you sure? Because it looks that way to me," her dark haired friend retorted.

"Have some fun, Hermione! Our sixth year is over." Ron said patting her on the back.

"Yeah!" Harry said picking up a handful of mash potatoes.

"Don't even think about." Hermione said in a warning tone.

He replied by throwing the mash potatoes in her direction. It landed on her face. She slowly wiped them away. Everyone around them was watching now, so she picked up the nearest food item and threw it in Harry's direction. He ducked just in time, and though it had missed him it didn't miss the person who just happened to be walking behind him at that very moment. Professor Snape turned with his lips pressed in anger. That same emotion showed in his eyes, and Hermione knew she was in trouble.

"Miss Granger."

"Yes Professor?"

"I'll expect you for detention at eight."

She nodded, not trusting her mouth for the right words, if there were any. She remained standing up until he had walked out of the Great Hall.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry apologized over everyone's laughter.

"That's okay"

* * *

It was ten till eight and Hermione was at the entrance to the dungeons. She walked down the steps and felt the cold air around her seep into her skin. She wished she had worn her cloak. She continued to walk down the corridors. Walking in the dungeons at night scared her. There was no noise, except for her footsteps. It was damp, cold, and dark. Plus you never knew if someone was going to pop up and scare you. She stopped by the classroom but her professor was nowhere in sight. She decided to go and check his office. She went further down the hall, not expecting to see anyone. But Malfoy Senior was walking down the hall that would soon meet with hers. Not knowing of each other's presence they ran into each other, both falling to the ground. 

Hermione stood up still not realizing who it was that she had ran into.

"I'm sorry." She said before looking up.

"And you will be." He snapped back.

_He wouldn't dare harm a student! Not in Hogwarts anyway! Right?_ Hermione thought.

Oh, was she wrong. Malfoy Senior backed her into a wall, holding her left hand above her head. There was nothing she could as he brought his left hand to her throat. He began to squeeze it, choking her.

_I can't breathe! Was all she could think of._ That was before she remembered her right hand was free. She brought it to his let hand, and tried to pull it off, but his grip was too strong. She was going to die, and she knew that. She brought her right knee up hoping against all gods this would work. And it had. He bent over in pain, letting go of her throat. She moved along the wall weary he might jump out to try and grab her. She ran as far as she could, before stopping. She slid down the wall, and sat on the ground, glad for once the air was cold. She slowly lost conscious, but gladly gave into the darkness.

She was late. No doubt partying with all the other Gryffindors. But it didn't seem like something she would do. Though she had changed, so maybe he was wrong. And oh how she had changed. She looked older, though that did tend to happen to most of his students, she at least acted her age. She hair was no longer its usual bushy mess; instead it had clamed down into soft curls that waved down her back. On weekends she tended to wear long dress, which had long sleeves that belled mid forearm that stopped at the end of her pinky. She would wear a plain cloak over it but always left it open. She had indeed grown up. Not that he noticed or anything.

She still hadn't come, though that didn't matter now anyway he had to go. He walked to the door and opened it. He walked out and ran into a first year.

"Sir!" he said clearly out of breath.

"What is it? Mr. Johnston?"

"There's a girl, Sir. Down the corridor," he pointed in the direction. "She's leaning against the wall. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up."

"Aright, go back to you common room. And Mr. Johnston, don't tell anyone."

"Yes, Sir!"

Severus walked down the corridor indicated. She was indeed there. Recognizing her face, as he got closer he sped up, and stopped in front of her. He crouched down low to inspect her. It was who he thought. Hermione Granger was sitting in front him unconscious. Her face was pale, and small bruises were beginning to from along her neck, and arms. He gently picked her up, and began to walk further down the corridor to his privet chambers. He said the password and once inside set her on the couch. There was nothing he could do until she woke, so he let her sleep as he called for Madam Pomfrey.

When Madam Pomfrey was done checking her over she said, "Well there's nothing I can do. Just let her sleep. And when she wakes just give her a bit of whiskey. That should help with her throat. Then send her on her way."

"What? Can't you take her with you?"

"Sorry Severus, the Hospital wing is full. She's not dying, you know. She'll be fine. Now you let her sleep. You get the report from her, I'll simply be too busy to get it myself." She ordered before taking her leave.

So he was stuck with her till she woke, and probably well after depending on how much she remembered... He set a blanket across her then sat down in the chair beside the couch and began to read.

* * *

Hermione woke slowly. When she came around, she noticed she wasn't in her dorm room. In fact she didn't know where she was. It was a big room. There were bookcases surrounding most of the walls. A big desk made of fine rosewood, was set out in the corner. She was sitting on a couch made of black leather. The end tables were made of the same rosewood as the desk. She stopped at the fireplace, studying the old bricks and the flames inside. It was the only thing in the room that seemed out of place. The mantle had a few pictures on is but none she could see fully from where she was sitting. 

There were four doors and where they led she didn't know. She felt the material draped across her. It was soft to the touch, and green, or so she could see. She looked up and noticed her professor sleeping on a chair. He looked different, though whether it was from the lighting, or just because he looked peaceful when he slept. The flames in the fireplace glowed green before the Headmaster came through.

"Good to see you up, Miss Granger," He said, making her jump slightly.

She nodded in return. She watched as the Headmaster walk over to her professor and gently shake him.

"Wake up Severus." He said far to cherry in Hermione's opinion.

"Go away Albus."

"Sorry my dear boy, but Miss Ganger's awake, and I don't know where you keep your whiskey."

He sat up then. He set the book on the end table next to him, then stood. He disappeared into one of the rooms, as the Headmaster sat down next to Hermione.

"How are you dear?" he asked, as the usual twinkle in his eyes dimmed a little.

"Confused. Where am I?"

"You're in Professor Snape's chambers," he replied.

"Oh."

Just then Severus came back. He handed Hermione a small glass filled with what she assumed was whiskey.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

She watched him sit at the desk, when Albus asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Hermione took a deep breath. Oh, she remembered, though she wish she didn't. She remembered the pain; the look in his eyes as he chocked her. She nodded her head, but didn't say anything.

"I'd like to go back to bed sometime soon, so maybe if you'd just get on with it," Severus snapped.

"Severus, don't pester her," Albus interrupted. "Tell us when you're ready."

She nodded. Then spoke, "I was walking to Professor Snape's office to meet him for my detention."

"Why didn't you just wait in the classroom?" Snape asked agitated.

"Because you weren't in the classroom. You're always in the classroom when I have a detention with you," she replied. Looking down at the whiskey, which she hadn't taken a drink from yet.

"Drink some, dear. It'll help with your throat," the Headmaster said insisting.

She took a sip and swallowed the burning liquid.

"Besides," she continued no so kindly, "I wouldn't want to be late just because we weren't in the same place."

"Please continue, Miss Granger," Albus said before Severus could jump in.

"I was turning the corner to your office and I bumped into Mr. Malfoy."

"Senior, or Junior?" Albus asked.

"Senior." She replied.

"What was Malfoy Senior doing in Hogwarts?" Albus asked turning to fix his eyes on Severus.

"I was just about to come see you when a first year stopped me."

He nodded then turned back to face Hermione, "Continue," he said.

"He attacked me."

"Did you do anything to agitate him?" Severus asked.

"No,"

"Nothing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well besides knocking him to the ground. But I was knocked down as well, and I said I was sorry."

"That's enough purpose for him."

She looked up at him realizing that what he said was true. He wouldn't need much more for a purpose. She was a muggleborn, alone in a darkened corridor. He's a pureblood, and too him she was at fault. First, for knocking him down, and second, for even speaking. How she loathed that man. For all he was. She slumped down in defeat. Tipping the glass over to finish the whiskey. She set the glass down when she was done.

Coughing slightly she asked, "Can I go now?"

"Just a few more things," Albus said smiling, "Severus do you have any concealment cream?"

He nodded then stood.

"We'll cover the bruises on your neck. But you'll have to wear long sleeves tomorrow," she nodded saying she understood. "Good. Now why don't you tell me what apprenticeship you've decided to take. I heard a rumor that you got one from our school nurse."

"You shouldn't believe every rumor you hear."

"Don't bother he does anyway." Severus said coming back into the room. He stopped beside her then asked, "Do you want me to do it?"

She nodded. He crouched down beside her. Then opened up the small container. He dipped his fingers, then handed it to her.

"Hold this and look up," he ordered.

She did as she was told. His fingers toughed softly to her skin. The cream was cold, and it tingled slightly as the bruises began to fade. He watched them completely disappear from her neck before taking the container from her hands and closing it.

"You still haven't told me which you've decided." Albus said with an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey did offer one. And I think I've decided to take it."

"That's wonderful news. Don't you think so Severus?"

"Mmm… Are we done?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Go on to bed. I'll escort Miss Granger to Gryffindor tower,"

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Other Option**

**Summary:** Hermione must marry. But to save her would he do anything?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2 

"I have grave news," Professor Dumbledore said quietly to everyone sitting around the table. "The Grangers where attacked, late last night. Neither survived."

"But Albus, the wards…" Professor McGonagall said almost outraged.

"They got through."

"Hermione… where is she?" Mrs. Weasely said as silent tears ran down her face.

"She's visiting a cousin, in America." He replied.

"They're stronger than we thought."

"Yes. Normal wards wont work. I'll have to gather a group and set new wards around the Weasely house and, add wards to Mr. Potter's aunt and uncle's. I'll need someone to go and fetch Miss Granger?" he asked.

"I'll go." Remus Lupin volunteered.

"Good, and Severus you go with him. It's a long trip, you can keep each other company."

"Why cant he just apparate?" Snape asked sourly.

"Severus, you know he can't," he replied, "Besides neither can Miss Granger. And I don't want you seen, so you'll both have to take a plane."

"A what?"

* * *

"Hermione." A very impatient girl said trying to wake up her cousin. "Hermione!" she shouted only causing her cousin to stir slightly. "Hermione, what would your mother say if she found you still asleep past noon?" 

"She'd say good for you. Now leave me alone."

"Well, you see I would but there's two really hot guys standing in my living room. Said they met you last night. Seems you made quite the impression."

"What?" Hermione paused trying to think through her sleep-deprived mind.

"Just kidding. Jeez," she replied laughing.

"Ha. Ha. I don't find that funny."

"But really. Get dress, they're waiting."

With a very confuse look on her face, she gathered some things to take a shower. Whoever it was could wait. Taking the longest shower she could stand she stopped the flow of the water and dried herself off. She got dressed and put her hair up in a messy bun. She walked out of the bathroom and through her bedroom to the living room. Catching sight of who 'they' were, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open she walked further into the room.

"Professor Snape, Remus… What are you doing here?" she asked avoiding eye contact with both.

* * *

"Something seems off." 

"What'da mean?"

"I mean no demons have attacked in over a month," the first on replied.

"And isn't that a good thing?" the second one asked.

"Not if they're planning something…"

* * *

"I still don't understand why you have to leave." 

"Neither do I. But I'll find out eventually."

Hermione stopped her packing to sit next to her cousin. She really didn't know why she had to go a whole two weeks before she was scheduled to, but she would do as she was told. She was to leave in an hour, and go to the airport with her professors. They would wait at the there till their flight came, then leave for England. She had asked why they were taking a plane and not something faster, like a portkey. The answer she got was something along the lines of 'Mind your own business.' Though the version she heard was a bit more colorful. Leave it to Professor Snape to make things more confusing. She thought recalling their conversation. She had a feeling that something horrible had happened, though what 'that' was, she had no clue.

"Promise to owl?"

"Of course Anneliese!" Hermione replied giving her cousin a tight hug.

"Miss Granger." came a very dark voice form the door.

"Already?" she asked almost tearful.

He nodded once before leaving. The girls looked at each other both with small tears running down their faces.

"I don't know why we're crying." Anneliese said standing up.

"Me either." Hermione replied laughing slightly.

"Come on, I'll see you to the cab."

The ride in the cab was uneventful. There was no noise except the shifting of feet, and the light taps of summer rain against the windows. No words were said as they unloaded the car and walked into the airport. Hermione helped Remus check them in as Snape found some place for them to sit. Hermione sat down with a sign. She would have to wait four hours at the airport before getting on the plane and she was no closer to understanding why they had come to get her so early. To make things worse the feeling she had that something horrible had happened had now settled in her stomach. Snape had found a good table. She thought looking out the window beside her. They were tucked in a corner with very little people about. They were facing a window looking out at the planes as they took off.

"How's your summer been so far, Hermione?" Remus asked from beside her, trying to be cheerful.

"It's been good. And yours?"

"Good as well," he paused and looked over at Snape. "It's a shame your cousin couldn't come with us."

"Mmm… she had work."

"How old is your cousin?" Remus asked.

"She's twenty-five." She replied.

"Your parents left you with a twenty-five year old?" Snape asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes." She answered.

Two hours slowly slipped by. Only two hours more, she thought, just great. She had only packed a book, but was saving that for the long flight ahead of her. The gods above knew that there wouldn't be anything else to do. She started to drum her fingers on the table only to be stopped with a glare from Snape. Remus had long gone to sleep, his head resting in his arms unaware to the world.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Hermione said standing up.

Snape stood as well following her as she began to move.

"Do I have to have an escort?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Granger." He replied.

"Everywhere?"

He nodded.

"So you're going to follow me into the bathroom? You know I don't think you can do that. I'm mean, well, obviously you can, because there's really no one to stop you, but I imagine there'll be a lot of women in there that'll start screaming and hit you till you get out. You know if I was you I wouldn't want to attempt that. Sounds like trouble."

"No one asked for your opinion, Miss Granger. And no I would not go in with you I would wait out side." He said harshly.

She shook her head and continued walking. She turned around a corner and smacked right into some. I seem to be doing that a lot, she though to herself standing up.

"Sorry." She apologized looking up and into the face she ran into.

She stopped short. The man she had run into wasn't moving, or for that matter doing anything at all. He wasn't breathing, and his eyes never shifted to her as she spoke. She took a quick look around and noticed that no one was moving. They all seemed to be going somewhere, yet nowhere at all. She stared open-mouthed; it was as if everyone had froze in time. She spun around looking for a wizard, there wasn't one.

"What else could've done this." She spoke out loud, knowing no one would hear her.

"Done what? Miss Granger?"

* * *

"Phoebe?" a woman called out. 

"Yeah." She replied distracted.

"I made the potion. Now what?"

"We wait."

"For what, exactly?"

"I'm not really sure Paige, but something's going to happen. I can feel it."

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took so long and that it's a bit shorter. This is sort of going to be a cross-over with Charmed. You'll find out more, later. Let me now if you're confused about anything and I'll be happy to try and help.


End file.
